


Good at My Job |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [16]
Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Veronica, Breeding, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Office Sex, Other, Panties, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Leeroy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, helping hand
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Leeroy tiene una reunión de negocios con una hermosa mujer que tiene un enorme secreto.





	Good at My Job |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good at My Job](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336501) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336501).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"¡Veronica!"

La voz enrejada del jefe de Veronica, Richard, viene de su oficina. _Tenemos teléfonos, sabes._ Ella se levantó, alisó su falda, y caminó hacia su oficina, sus tacones haciendo clic en los pisos de madera.

"¿Sí, señor?"

Él ondeó su mano para decirle que entrara y ella fue a pararse junto a un hombre en shorts atléticos cortos y una camiseta de corte bajo, cabello rubio claro esparcido a través de su rostro. Ella le dio una mirada apreciativa de arriba a abajo y aprobó.

"V, este es Leeroy. Un cliente nuevo. Tiene una franquicia establecida de salud y fitness, pero está buscando expandirse a ropa deportiva." Veronica asintió ante la información. Leeroy miró hacia Veronica y sonrió amablemente. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

_Lindo._

"Fuiste asignada a su archivo. Hoy, sólo quiero una reunión informal. Dar la bienvenida."

"Por supuesto, señor. Si la sala de conferencias más pequeña está abierta, usaré eso."

Richard la despidió con un ondeo de la mano y ella rodó los ojos. Leeroy rió disimuladamente y Veronica lo miró y sonrió. Tomo su portátil y lo guió a la sala de conferencias. Todas las persianas, excepto las que estaban cerca a la puerta, estaban cerradas. Veronica bajó su portátil y fue a abrirlas.

"No, déjalas."

Veronica asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Leeroy cerca del medio de la mesa. "¿Por qué no me dices un poco sobre tu negocio?"

"Eres muy hermosa," alagó Leeroy.

Veronica disparó una ceja hacia arriba ante lo directo. "No tienes idea de en lo que te estás metiendo, cielo."

Leeroy sonrió y dijo, "¿Por qué no me muestras?"

Veronica sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad. "Eres ridículo. No pretendas como que harías _cualquier cosa_ aquí, ahora."

"No me subestimes cuando quiero algo." Leeroy empujó su cabello hacia atrás fuera de su rostro y se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla, su camisa colgado baja para mostrar su pecho.

"Confiado. Me gusta eso."

"Puedo hacerte amar eso."

Veronica en verdad se estremeció. "¿Realmente crees que me quieres?"

"Sé que lo hago."

Veronica le dio una mirada permisiva y se levantó de su asiento. Leeroy se sentó hacia atrás en su silla y Veronica trepó a su regazo, a horcajadas en sus muslos. Ella subió su falda un par de pulgadas para poder sentarse cómodamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Una mano fue a su suave cabello rubio y la otra se metió en el cuello de su camisa, entre sus omóplatos.

Leeroy pasó una mano hacia abajo de su espalda y la otra alrededor para tomar su pecho a través de su camisa. Veronica gimió suavemente ante el toque. Él sacudió su cabello fuera de sus hombros y lo agarró en una mano, tirando de ella más cerca y besando sus labios rosados. Veronica se movió más cerca en su regazo mientras el movía su otra mano hacia abajo de su torso.

"Te estás perdiendo el premio real, corazón," Veronica sonrió y asintió a su falda.

Leeroy lamió sus labios y movió su mano al dobladillo de su falda. Pasó su mano a lo largo de la parte interna de su muslo. Cuando alcanzó su bulto duro, su mano se congeló. Veronica le dio una mirada expectante y esperó. Leeroy no se movió por un momento y sólo mantuvo su mano donde estaba.

"Joder," finalmente él respiró y la trajo abajo para besarlo duro. La apretó a través de sus bragas de encaje. Veronica rodó hacia el toque y apretó sus muslos contra los de él. "Quítate la falda," demandó Leeroy.

Veronica se levantó y desabrochó su costoso atuendo de negocios. Se sacudió fuera de la falda y la chaqueta y lo dejó caer al suelo junto con su enagua. Se puso de pie en su ahora arrugada blusa, tacones, y ropa interior de encaje rojo, la cabeza de su polla asomando. Leeroy lucía como si quisiera comérsela. Veronica esperaba que lo hiciera.

"Ponte de rodillas," dijo él de repente. Veronica lo ojeó, pero él sólo reiteró, "Quiero que me des una mamada. Ponte de rodillas." Veronica se suavizó bajo el acero en su voz y se puso de rodillas. Se movió, así estaba arrodillada entre sus piernas. Leeroy rápidamente arrancó su camiseta y la lanzó hacia la pared. "Eres tan hermosa."

Veronica sonrió y se inclinó hacia abajo para besar el bulto de Leeroy a través de sus shorts. Bajó el elástico de sus shorts y calzoncillos hasta que pudo sacar su polla, sosteniéndola firme en su agarre y bombeándola un par de veces. Leeroy gimió y puso una mano en el cabello de Veronica. La guió hacia abajo para tomarlo en su boca. Ella envolvió sus labios a su alrededor ajustadamente y lo tomó hasta la mitad.

Él empujó, pero ella puso una mano en su cadera y lo mantuvo quieto. Balanceó su cabeza y sus rizos rebotaron contra su espalda. Ella lo succionó hasta que su nariz tocó su estómago y el parche marrón claro allí. Pasó un pulgar sobre su propia mejilla y lo sintió deslizándose dentro. Leeroy tiró de ella hacia atrás y luego de nuevo hacia abajo. Ella continuó balanceando su cabeza, Leeroy guiándola, hasta que el rubio estaba haciendo sonidos bajos. Ella se retiró y lo bombeó rápido hasta que disparó semen sobre su propio estómago y su mano.

Leeroy se levantó y tiró de Veronica hacia arriba por el cabello. Él curvó sus manos a ambos lados del frente de su camisa y tiró hasta que los botones se reventaron y la blusa cayó abierta. Ella estaba usando un sostén de encaje rojo a juego y deslizó su camisa hacia el suelo para que él pudiera verlo. La atrajo a pararse cerca frente a él, su rostro a nivel con el brillante, ardiente color de su lencería. Él acunó uno de sus pechos en su mano y unió sus labios a su pezón a través del encaje, la calidez de su lengua mezclada con el roce de la tela tuvo a Veronica agarrando una manotada de su suave cabello y apretando.

Leeroy, casi completamente duro otra vez entre ellos, deslizó sus shorts y sus calzoncillos fuera. Tomó la mano de Veronica y la deslizó a través del semen en su estómago y luego la movió de vuelta a su polla. "Lubrícame. Vas a necesitarlo," gruñó Leeroy.

Veronica prácticamente gimoteó y movió su mano sobre él, cubierta con semen. Él la levantó desde debajo de sus muslos y la recostó en la mesa, un tacón cayéndose en el proceso, así que ella se quitó el otro de una patada.

Leeroy pasó sus manos hacia arriba de sus muslos lisos y sobre sus caderas antes de trazar su mano firmemente sobre donde Veronica estaba goteando en su encaje. Continuó su recorrido y sus manos se movieron hacia arriba por sus costados y hacia sus pechos. Los tomó estrechamente en sus manos y Veronica se arqueó fuera de la mesa.

"Amo esto, pero necesita quitarse, ahora."

Veronica fue a trabajar en deshacer el broche mientras Leeroy bajaba sus bragas por sus piernas y las dejaba caer en el suelo. Leeroy tiró de sus caderas hasta el borde de la mesa y no perdió tiempo antes de empujar un dedo seco apenas dentro de su agujero. Ella no estaba tan estrecha como esperaba.

"¿Quién te folló hoy?"

Veronica sacudió la cabeza. Leeroy llevó sus dedos a su boca y chupó antes de añadir otro dedo dentro de su agujero y bombearlos duro. "Te hice una pregunta."

"¡Yo! Yo lo hice. Esta mañana," gimió Veronica.

Leeroy sonrió. "Siempre lista, ¿no es así, corazón?"

"Sí," respiró ella.

Él sacó sus dedos y escupió en su palma para cubrirse un poco más antes de tentar con su punta en el borde de Veronica. Mientras Veronica todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, Leeroy empujó dentro todo el camino en una embestida.

"¡Joder!"

Leeroy trajo sus piernas hacia arriba para envolverlas alrededor de su cintura mientras él empujaba más profundo. Se aseguró en la mesa y embistió dentro de su delgado, suave cuerpo. Él fue implacable desde el comienzo, brutal en su ritmo y determinado en su fuerza. Demasiado pronto, Veronica estaba jadeando y necesitando correrse. Leeroy embistió en un ángulo diferente y golpeó su próstata. La mujer, que estaba gimiendo, lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás en la mesa y agarró los hombros de Leeroy. "Haz que me corra," jadeó ella.

El ritmo de Leeroy se volvió desesperado mientras se estiraba hacia abajo y bombeó la polla de Veronica hasta que ella estaba temblando y apretando fuerte sus ojos cerrados. Ella se corrió con un grito en su estómago. Apretó ajustado alrededor de la polla de Leeroy y lo empujó sobre el borde en un par de embestidas. Él se empujó dentro y fuera hasta que la llenó y sintió su semen derramándose fuera de vuelta a su polla.

Salió y volteó a Veronica sobre la mesa. Ella estaba doblada a la mitad, los dedos de sus pies apenas tocando el suelo, su trasero en el aire. Leeroy se agachó y metió su lengua dentro de su agujero húmedo. Lamió alrededor de su sensible anillo de músculos mientras empujaba su semen alrededor, pero no tomaba nada de ello, en cambio follándolo den vuelta dentro de ella con su lengua. Leeroy amaba la manera en que sabían juntos y se sintió empezar a llenarse rápido de nuevo. Él apretó su trasero y ella empujó hacia atrás en su rostro. Sus pequeños gemidos, y un ligero toque de sí mismo, lo trajo de vuelta a la dureza completa en minutos.

Se levantó y metió su polla de vuelta en ella antes de que algo de su semilla pudiera deslizarse fuera. Se inclinó sobre ella y susurró bajo en su oído. "Voy a follarte de nuevo. Llenarte con dos de mis cargas, preñarte tan bien."

Veronica golpeó su cabeza. Demasiado. Sus tetas estaban cubiertas con sudor y deslizándose en la mesa. Su polla estaba rebotando, endureciéndose otra vez, entre ella y la mesa, su agujero tan estirado y usado.

"¿Quieres mi semilla, nena? ¿Quieres que te llene?"

"Sí, por favor," rogó Veronica, contradiciendo su propia mente. Leeroy la embistió duro en la mesa, ambos sensibles y ya más cerca a otro orgasmo después de varias rondas. Él tenía un agarre firme en sus caderas y observaba su polla deslizarse rápidamente dentro y fuera de ella. Estaba golpeando sus caderas hacia adelante con cada embiste y Veronica estaba retorciéndose contra la mesa.

Sus manos arañaron la madera lisa y su cabeza se sacudió adelante y atrás mientras se sentía a sí misma elevarse tan cerca de alcanzar el máximo. El agarre de Leeroy se hizo más apretado entre más cerca estaba y pronto estaba enterrando sus uñas cortas en ella y llenándola una segunda vez. Veronica se sacudió y se liberó en la mesa, tan sensible que su cuerpo estaba temblando. Salieron juntos de sus orgasmos antes de que Leeroy saliera. Veronica utilizó lo último de su fuerza para apretar su agujero para que nada de su semen se derramara.

"Eso es, hermosa. Mantenlo dentro. Toma toda mi semilla." Leeroy se sentó de vuelta en la silla y tiró de Veronica con él. Ella se giró de costado y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, dejando que su semilla empezara a gotear en el muslo de Leeroy. "Eres muy buena en tu trabajo," le dijo Leeroy a Veronica, y besó su cabello hasta que ella recuperó el aliento y se derritió contra su cuerpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
